DeAged Eliot stories
by deanangst
Summary: Deaged Eliot stories written for comment fic prompts. They may make it into a bigger story but for now that are offered as they are written
1. Chapter 1

Written for **medjai_trowa**'s prompt on .com/comment_fic/

Prompt De-aged Eliot/Sophie, shoe shopping.

Title: Momma's Let Your Babies Grow Up To Be Cowboys.  
Rated: G (Maybe S for sugary sweet)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, no harm intended just showing my love for the show.

The team split up the moment they entered the super-center. They each had a mission, and thirty minutes to complete it. Nate took a cart and headed to the grocery department to stock up on their depleted supply of toddler friendly finger foods, snacks, and other items. Hardison and Parker were on entertainment duty, as they called it, and headed off in different directions to locate kid friendly activities. Sophie having landed the job of keeping the toddler in clothing and shoes had said toddler in tow as she fought her way to the rear of the store.

Sophie slowed her pace keeping in mind the little boy that was trotting beside her trying to keep up. Tightening her grip on the tiny hand in hers she looked down at the child. Soft baby fine brown curls bounced with each step. Seeming to know he was being watched Eliot looked up at Sophie and grinned. His eyes, though always an intense clear blue, seemed ten times brighter. This combined with the sweet and innocently happy smile he have Sophie well, it just made her heart melted again. She couldn't help thinking that this could be what her child with Nate would look like if they ever worked everything out and got together.

The discount store was a mad house on Saturday mornings and this being a holiday weekend made it worse. Sophie barely managed to scoop the boy up into her arms before he was run over by a shopper talking on a cell phone and pushing a cart of prefab bookcases. Still regretting the fact that she hadn't been able to con the small boy into riding in a cart himself she managed to make it to the rear of the store unscathed. The shoe department was thankfully empty but she didn't dare let go of the boy. Eliot at 18 months, well she was beginning to wonder if the man had ever been afraid of anything, because judging from the situations the toddler got into she seriously doubted it. 

Looking down at the little sneakers Eliot wore Sophie tried to remember what size they were but the only thing that kept going through her mind was tiny and cute. The shoes had lasted three weeks before holes had been worn in the toes. Eliot was spending most of his time crawling around on the floor playing with the plastic horses, wooden blocks, and Tonka trucks that the team had bought for him. Turning her attention back to the racks of shoes Sophie's mind reeled. Designer shoes she understood but this...? It seemed every pair of shoes either had a face, flashing lights, or heaven help her made sounds. 

"Oh Eliot how about these?" She asked, lifting a little shoe from a box and showing it to the boy. 

"No." Eliot's little nose crinkled and a chubbie hand pushed the white shoe with a smiling red muppet face away. 

"Okay, no on the Elmo." Sophie replied placing the shoe back in its box and trying another pair. Only to be met with the same answer, only increasing in volume on the Train, Blue dog, and Spiderman. Fifteen minutes later a pair of Batman, a pair with flashing lights and the pair with sirens, to her horror, made the final cut. 

After placing the three boxes together on the rack in front of them Sophie looked at Eliot. "Okay, you get to choose, which shoes do you want sweetie." 

Eliot studied the boxes, little eyebrows shifting in concentration before turning to look Sophie in the eyes. "Boots." Eliot said then turning his head he pointed to the shelf behind them. Sophie turned to see the smallest pair of black cowboy boots she had ever laid eyes on. The hand that had been pointing was now making grabbing motions at the box. "Me boots peeeeeseeeee Sopeeee" The combination of pleading blue eyes and his sweet attempt to say her name had her melting on the spot. Placing a quick kiss on Eliot's forehead Sophie picked up a pair of the boots in his size. "Okay one pair of boots it is, these you can wear with your jeans, but we still need some sneakers because if I can teach you anything it is that you can never...ever... have to many shoes." 

Sophie chanced another kiss this time to a chubby cheek. Eliot dropped his head but Sophie could still see the shy smile that tugged at his lips. Leaning into her he placed his head on her shoulder melting into her embrace. " 'ove you Sopee." He whispered then pointed to the one pair of shoes that had her second guessing her earlier statement. Stacking the box of obnoxiously loud sneakers on top of the boot box she had no doubt that if any pair of sneakers were indestructible it would be these. Oh well, if worse came to worse she was sure Hardison could make the batteries die.

Maybe it was cosmic fate or happy chance but when they met at the checkout stand Parker was holding a small black felt cowboy hat and a toy sheriff's badge. The picture Hardison took with his cell phone outside the store was one for the scrapbook. Nate had one hand on the little boys back keeping him steady as he rode the coin op horse. Black hat perched on his head and the biggest smile they had ever seen on the toddlers face. The summer sunlight glinting off the 'silver' badge, one hand clutched the reins the other pointed to his new 'towboy' boots. Sophie prayed for thousands more moments like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Protectors and Friends  
By: Deanangst aka Blairtime

Rated: G  
Word Count: 664 according to MS Word  
Disclaimer: i own nothing, if I said I did you'd know I was telling an untruth. ( My fancy way of saying a lie.) No harm intended only showing my love for the show.  
Written for: **shannonrita** on Bite Sized Bits Of Fic  
Prompt: I don't need a teddy bear, I want a teddy bear. 

The summer sun was warm on his face as he walked out of the Leverage Building onto the sidewalk. Nate could still feel the tiny tremors of the small body he was carrying. Eliot was still crying only silently at the moment but Nate knew from experience that they were walking a thin line which was the reason he felt a change of scenery was in order.

The Classic Toy Store they had discovered shortly after Eliot's change, was only three blocks from the office. The whole team had spent countless hours there discovering the items that captured the boy's attention. Plastic horses with stables, Tonka Trucks, and wooden blocks were all winners, keeping Eliot happy and self entertained for hours on end.

Toy's wouldn't do in this situation, right now Eliot needed the safety and security that only a parent could provide. Although Eliot showed no signs during the daytime that he remembered anything of his adult life, the sleep terrors he suffered from during nap or bed time told Nate that somewhere in that tiny head the old Eliot remained. Bypassing the bins of plastic animals and cars Nate headed to the rear of the store. The wooden shelves housed a small but lovingly chosen selection of classic children's books.

Their home routine was a little unconventional to some people's standards. Nate allowing Eliot to play until sleep claimed him and the boy passed out in the middle of his toys. Then on the nights Eliot woke from bad dreams Nate would carry the boy to bed with him, reading from the book of Disney fairytales that Sophie had bought to replace the book of Grimm's fairy tales Parker had provided. Although Disney was tamer Nate still felt it strange to read stories to a toddler where one of the Characters seemed to always meet an untimely death.

Running his finger along the list of titles he finally found what he was looking for. Pulling the book from its place Nate looked at the powder blue dust cover and smiled at the picture that graced the front of the book.

"Who 'dat?" Eliot asked, letting go of his death grip on Nate's tie long enough to point a chubby finger at the picture.

"That's Winnie the Pooh." Nate replied softly. "That's Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit, Eyore, and Christopher Robin." Looking behind him Nate spotted a rocking chair and settled them into it before opening the book and beginning to read. He didn't feel guilty about it knowing that the book would be going home with them anyway.

Somewhere around the third page Eliot had turned his head away from the book. Eliot was still listening to the story, the fact proven when Nate had stopped reading to find out what had captured the little boy's attention only to be prompted to continue when a little hand patted Nate's chest. Once the story was truly finished Nate looked over his shoulder to see a little hand stroking the fur of a micro plush Classic Pooh Bear.

"You know what, I think every boy needs a teddy bear to keep them safe at night." Pulling the bear from the shelf, and helping Eliot to resettle in his lap Nate placed the Bear in Eliot's arms.

"I don't _Need_ a teddy bear, you keep me safe." Eliot stated trying with all the ability of his three year old mind to make sure Nate knew that that job of protector had already been filled. Then attention turning back to the bear Eliot hugged it close rubbing his cheek against the soft fur. "I just _want_ a teddy bear."

That night Nate maneuvered the sleepy toddler into his favorite PJ's before tucking Eliot and Pooh into bed, placing a kiss on each forehead Nate waited until blue eyes fluttered closed for the last time before turning on the nightlight and heading off to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Offical Documents**

Written for Medjai Trowa who prompted: Leverage, De-aged Eliot/Nate, official documents

on June 12th, 2009 12:11 am (local)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, no harm intended. I'm just showing my love for a wonderful show.

Leverage Leverage Leverage

Nate watched Sophie who was kneeling down on a towel beside the bathtub checking the temp of the water. "Are you sure you can handle this?"

Satisfied with the temp Sophie dropped the yellow duck into the water before turning around.

Looking up she smiled at Nate. "I'm a con artist Nate, if I get in over my head I'll bluff and if that doesn't work I'll call for back up." Holding out her arms she waited for Nate to relinquish his hold on the object in question. Taking the boy into her arms she held him away from her body as she moved to place Eliot into the tub. How the toddler managed to get more Spaghetti on his face and in his hair than in his body Sophie would never know.

Nate watched as Eliot's chubby hands fought to keep hold of the slippery toy. "I catched hims" Eliot

beamed, holding the duck up to show Nate and Sophie, only to have the toy slip from his hands and back into the water.

"Oh that bad ole duck! Can you catch him again?" Sophie asked as she gently lathered the baby shampoo into the brown curls.

"Yeah me can." Eliot nodded and preceded to chase the duck again.

Nate stayed long enough to insure that Eliot's hair was rinsed without problems before he slipped out and headed to his bedroom to change out of the sauce stained dress shirt he wore. As he was changing into a tee shirt he noticed the box sitting in the top of his closet. Removing the box he moved to the bed and sat down.

The fireproof lockbox lay open before him, its contents calling to him with both happy and heartbreaking memories. His high school diploma and the class ring that Maggie had worn until he could afford to buy her an engagement ring. Their wedding picture and other happy moments of their life together. Then folding back tissue paper he looked at the tiny lock of blonde hair from Sam, there was a baby tooth and photos, father's day cards and childish drawings. So many items that showed that despite the tragedy there had been love and happiness. Placing all the items with the exception of one of Sam's photos into a plastic expandable file he placed his past back into the box. The photo he propped up against the lamp on his bedside table until he could get a proper frame.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself he picked up the remaining items. A business card for Leverage INC. Photos from the annual 'company" picnic that Parker insisted they have. A play bill from Sophie's performance in Death of A Salesman. A copy of Hardison's enrollment in a community college. A crumpled up piece of paper, music notes and unfinished lyrics, a side to Eliot they had never seen.

Pulling his suit jacket closer he removed an envelope from the inside pocket. Carefully he unfolded the piece of paper that scared him to his core. Nate traced his finger across the names. Father: Nathan Ford, Mother: Sophie Devereaux, pausing he smiled at the final name...his son...Eliot Spencer Ford. It had taken careful planning and research, but the Birth Certificate was flawless, computer records were altered and hard copies filed. Nothing would ever replace the family he had once had, but fate had seen fit to give him a second chance and he would do whatever necessary to protect the life he held in his hands.

The sound of squealing laughter and clicking of footie pajamas on hardwood floors was followed by one of the sweetest voices Nate would ever know.

"Dadty help! Dat bad duck splashed Mommy!"

"Coming buddy" Nate called back standing he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the 30 days sober chip, a small step in the grand plan but a step all the same. Placing the chip and papers back into the envelope he locked everything away. He had spent enough time living in the past. It was time to live in the moment, and in this very moment all he wanted to do was go read his boy a bedtime story.


	4. Chapter 4

Well I was in the mood for warm and fluffy so little Eliot came out to play.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just showing my love for a wonderful show. No harm is intended.

Warnings: As always no beta, I can't spell and my grammar stinks. All spelling errors in Eliot's speech are intentional…I think….my nephew hasn't been a toddler in a long time LOL so I'm working from memory. If you can deal with that read on.

Leverage Leverge Leverage

"Mommy!" The high pitched voice rang out through the once quiet condo.

Nate closed his eyes, Sophie had put Eliot down for the night, before she went home, less than an hour ago. Eliot waking up meant he had a night of elbows to his ribs and tiny feet in his back to look forward to, because Eliot only allowed himself to be tucked into his own bed once a night.

"Dadty, Where awe you?"

"In here buddy." Nate answered smiling as he watched Eliot come trotting out of his bedroom dressed in his flannel cowboy pj's and tiny cowboy boots. His boots thumping as he headed straight toward Nate who was sitting at his desk.

"I helps you?" Eliot asks as he begins to climb up into Nate's lap. "Hewe hold me howsie." Eliot said as he placed his new best friend, the stuffed horse from the Toy Story movies, onto Nate's Lap.

"I can always use a hand." Nate closes the file he'd been reading and sets it aside before moving the toy onto the desk and lifting the little boy onto his knee.

"We gonna write stuffs?" Eliot asks.

"Yeah buddy I have a lot of stuff to write and I'm lucky I have a helper as good as you." 

Eliot beamed up at Nate. "Yep!" 

"Okay, let's see if we can find you a big boy pencil and some paper."

"It's in hewe." Eliot said as he twisted around and leaned down to tug on the desks side drawer. Nate tightened his hold on the boy, the palm of his hand flat against the toddlers chest being the only thing keeping the boy from falling on his head. 

"I think you are right, but let me get it okay." Nate resettled Eliot on his lap before opening the drawer that housed Eliot's jumbo crayons, coloring books, pencils and paper. Pulling the primary writing tablet and red husky pencil from the drawer Nate opened the tablet to a clean page.

"Whats I gotta write?" Eliot asked

"First you have to write your name so I know who helped me." 

"So you know it was me and not Awec?"

"That's right we don't want Alec taking the credit or your hard work do we?"

Eliot shook his head, soft brown curls bouncing. "Nope Awec just makes squiggles when he writes."

"Okay, first you have to make the big E." Nate smiled as he watched Eliot, his eyes wide and serious as his chubby hand gripped the husky pencil. 

"Big E? The stick wif thwee feets?" Eliot held up three chubby fingers.

Nate fought not to smile. "That's right the stick with three feet."

Eliot leaned forward and pressed the pencil lead against the paper. Nate cringed when the paper threatened to rip. "I gots him wroted." Eliot leaned back. "What's next?"

Nate looked at the crooked lines. the 'feet' not really touching the 'stick'. "Now the little l."

"One stick." Eliot nodded and moved back to the paper.

"Now the i." Nate coached.

"The little mans wif the bald head?"

"Yes." Nate nodded, squeezing the boy. "The little man with the bald head, now the little o, and now.. the little t."

Eliot pointed to the letters. "Dats me name."

"Yes it is."

"We make it our name now? I like we shares names."

"I like it that we share names too buddy. Okay, can you make the big F?"

"Yep one stick wif 2 legs." Leaning back over the paper Eliot went to work. "My name one'st up on a time was Spensaah but nows it's Fowd wike the car wif the howsie on it. We shares names and I gets to stay wif you forevah, and you my dadty right?" the boy asked as he worked.

Nate laughed silently, not surprise when horses somehow made it into the conversation."Yes Eliot, that's right."

It took nearly 15 minutes but the end result was more than perfect in Nate's eyes.

E l i o t F o r d

The simple name took up the entire first line of the page. 

They managed to make it through two lines of upper and lower case S's, only five of which were backwards, when Eliot looked up at Nate. "Me hand tired." 

Nate looks down at the paper again. "Will I think that is enough for tonight, you really helped me a lot buddy."

Eliot grinned. "I put it on the frig-ah-gator?"

"Yeah you go put it on the refrigerator." 

Eliot dropped his pencil and look at his hand. "I gots a boo boo." Eliot held up his finger showing Nate the beginnings of a blister where he had gripped the pencil too tightly. 

"Nate looks at the tiny digit then kissed it." I know what will make it feel better. How about a cold glass of milk and a cookie?"

"Ands a bandaids...wif Micky on it?"

"Yeah and a band-aid." Nate smirked as he let Eliot slide off his lap and head into the kitchen to put his work on display. Adult Eliot worked to hide his hurts. This Eliot loved the hugs, kisses and attention that came with each booboo and a band-aid was guaranteed to earn plenty of each. Nate pulled the band-aids from the cabinet by the sink. "Ok buddy let's get you all fixed up." Lifting the toddler up to sit on the counter Nate gently washed the boys hands and dried them before applying the requested bandage. 

"I has 2 cookies." Eliot tilted his head and widened his eyes. "It huwts bad." Eliot added holding up his finger when he thought his request would be denied.

Nate laughed as he scooped Eliot up into his arms... "Yes you can have two cookies you little monkey."  
Once Eliot was settled on a bar stool happily munching on his Oreo's and milk Nate looked at his once pristine stainless steel fridge. There were pages of numbers that Nate knew Eliot did with Parker. Fairy tale coloring book pages were done with Sophie. Achievement printouts for the levels Eliot cleared on the educational software he did with Alec. Almost the entire surface was covered in Eliot's work and what wasn't was covered in tiny fingerprints.

Smiling Nate turned back to see Eliot place the now empty glass back on the counter, his face sporting a milk mustache and chocolate cookie crumbs.

"Okay George let's get you ready for bed." Nate said placing the glass in the sink.

"I'm not George I'm Eliot."

"Nope." Nate scooped Eliot up into his arms. "You're my little Curious Monkey George."

Eliot's giggle soon turned into a yawn as Nate carried him to the bathroom.

"Dadty? Can we asks Sopie to shares our name." Eliot asked as he hooked his arms around Nate's neck and rested his head on Nate's shoulder.

"You want Sophie to share our name?" Nate questioned as he dipped a wash cloth under the warm running water at the bathroom sink.

Eliot made a face and tried to pull away as Nate washed his face. "Yep then she can be my mommy fishly."

"Eliot, baby… Sophie is your Mommy…officially..in every way that matters. You know that." Nate's mind flashed back not only to the carefully constructed Birth Certificate Hardison had created months before but to the overwhelming love and protectiveness that Sophie wrapped the boy in when he was in her presence.

"But if we shares our name she can live here wif us forevah." Big soulful blue eyes stared up at Nate.

Nate's heart broke then when he remembered just who Eliot had called out for first when he woke. Nate tossed the dirty washcloth into the hamper and carried Eliot up the spiral staircase to his own room. "Well buddy, asking Mommy to share our name is something Daddy would have to do."

"We kin call her."

"No..that's not something you really ask mommy on the phone." Nate replied as he got them both settled on the bed and reached over to turn out the bedside lamp, hoping that Eliot would fall asleep quickly so he could get back to his file tonight.

"Okay Dadty." Eliot yawned and snuggled closer to Nate. "You ask mommy… but use your big eyes, and has a bandaids when you asks. Mommy never says no when I has a bandaids." Eliot patted Nate on the chest as he delivered his words of advice.

Leverage Leverage Leverage

The day that Nate finally asked Sophie to share his name his eyes were full of love and devotion as he stared into her own, and he wore not one but two Mickey Mouse band-aids because Nate was not the kind of guy to leave the important things to chance.


End file.
